


In Which Jared is lazy and Jensen is easily swayed

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: In Which series [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Season/Series 04, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Jared is lazy and texts Jensen even though he is right outside.





	In Which Jared is lazy and Jensen is easily swayed

**Author's Note:**

> _Italics_ denote texting

Jared Padalecki lay across the seats in the big SUV, his long legs stretched as far out as he could get. He had his sunglasses on and was holding his phone, punching with his fingers. 

_Dude, I’m hungry. Get me some snacks._

_I am right outside the doors of the SUV you lazy jerk! Open the fucking door and talk to me! And no, I will not schlep to Craft services for you!_

_But I don’t wanna open the door. I wanna just lay here (lie here?) and relax. Hard scene coming up. Need rest. And candy._

_Then get it yourself cause I’m not movin’!_

_*sad face* Awww, Jennybean don’t you love me anymore?!_

_*growl* Don’t even try to be Sam with me, boy. And of course I love you but I am not getting you snacks._

_You don’t have to go all the way to Craft services. There should be some in my pack._

_The one that is in the back of the SUV right behind you?!?!!? Get off your ass and get it yourself, Padalecki._

_But I don’t wanna get up! And you love my ass._

_*blowing air* Tough. And yeah I do._

_*blinding smile* Please, Smeckles? I’ll do that thing you like tonight in bed?_

Suddenly the door opened and a hand thrust itself in, holding a bag of candy. “I’m gonna hold you to that, Jarebear.”

Jared took the bag of candy and smiled upside down at his boyfriend. “I know you will, baby.” He was still smirking as Jensen shut the door, muttering under his breath. The smirk widened as he picked up his phone again. 

_Jen, I’m thirsty!_

He wasn’t even surprised when he heard the bang on the back of the SUV. 

 

End


End file.
